The present invention relates to a shield device for a plug type electrical connector attached to an electrical line or cable. The connector has at least one contact arranged on a contact carrier. The shield device includes cylindrical sleeves at each end, one for receiving the contact carrier and one for receiving the end of the electrical line.
It is often required to shield electrical lines such as high-frequency lines. Electrical connectors at the ends of such lines can be configured as a plug having at least one contact pin or as a socket having at least one contact socket. Where shielding of electrical lines is required, it is essential that the plug connectors also have sufficient shielding, not only for the cable or line, but especially for the transition area between the line and the plug connector. This is accomplished by the shield device of the present invention.
The electrical line is generally encased with an outer protective braid and has an exposed conductor portion at the end of the line. The connection between the electrical connector and the electrical line occurs by deforming or crimping the shield device about the electrical line.